Our Sweet Revenge
by udk115
Summary: Just another guard , the five kids thought as put yet another corpse on the pile...unknown to them , this guard has enough willpower to be an adult version of Marion and gives life to the previous dead guards , and then goes on to fulfill his blood lust filled revenge seeking quest. Will he succeed? Or...will truths be known and hearts changed? (Au and One Shot)
1. Chapter 1

Our Sweet Revenge

(Warning , AU where some details and story have been changed , but the basic plot of FNAF has been untouched.)

Fredbear's and friends , December 8th 1984.

(Third Person)

SNAP!  
And with the final twang , yet another guard meets his end at Fredbear's Pizzeria. Due to a short supply of the new animatronic suits for the gang to use to kill the grown up , they had no choice but to use one of the spare sprig suits , a spare Spring Bonnie to be precise. Mari the puppet , Shelly in the Foxy suit , Josh in Freddy , Rochelle in Chica , and finally Patrick in the Bonnie suit all smile at the now deceased man .

He was pink skinned , a gruff face , nice clean hair , and a smile that never seemed to fade when he was happy...well...he won't be happy , sad , angry...or...well..anything anymore. The kids made sure of that. He was a guard , an adult guard , just like Shelly's father , and just like him , all guards are evil hurtful people that'll use their status to hurt kids. Going through death made the group of now trapped spirits want to make sure no one ever had to go through what they had to suffer.

So for the past year , they have been stuffing this awful people , this twisted people into suits. All women and men of all ages , from young adult to elderly , all colors of the sun , and from all nationalities , forty five of them , so far , in the first year of their resurrection inside this suits , have meet their grisly ends by their hands. Mari grabs the tall Spring Bonnie suit , now leaking gore from all pores , the squished body of the once living man leaks out broken bone bits , jellied organs , and a extreme amount of blood.

Mari: Guys help with him...

Shelly: And yet another grown up is dead by our hands! We sure showed him to not be one of those mean guards right guys?

Josh: Yeah we sure did...*Josh grunts a bit as his brown paws stumble to get a grip on the Spring Bonnie suit*

Josh: Look Shelly , I'm just as happy to have killed this guy and stopped him from hurting kids too , but you need to help us! You too Rochelle and Patrick!

Patrick , Rochelle , and Shelly: Sorry.

The five begin to carry the tomb with legs to the basement , where they have been keeping the rotting bodies of the guards so far , leaking blood and liquefied organs along the way. Unknown to them , as they transverse the hallways , his name tag drips to the floor , out of the suit in giant gob of blood.

It lands with a wet "SPLAT" onto the ground , not a single one of the dead children paying mind to it. If they did , they would've been able to read the name of the tag that once belonged to the once man.

"Victor Rutherford."

They drag the bloody steel mess to the basement door , and drag it down , down , down , his head filled with metal rods bobbing up and down as they descend down the stairs , and to the corpse pile of all the previous guards , their remains rotting in suits of anthropomorphic metal animal suits , their bodies crushed just like Victor. With a single throw , the five gets Victor on top , just another corpse , another corrupt grown up removed from the world.

They all yell their victory chants , hug , handshake , high five , whatever they feel needed to celebrate such an occasion. To them , this was a mix of revenge , justice , and necessity , keeping this evil adults down , to make them rot in metal prisons , just like their bodies are now currently doing ,even after a full year.

They make their way up to the pizzeria main floor , to go back to their nightly activities. But...unknown to them...unlike the other guards , who did not have their strength to come back...Victor does...he's not done yet , he's not done with life...not yet...not...yet...

(Victor's POV)

...This is it...

Trapped inside this...thing.

I lost my life tonight...and I have learned what may lie behind death but at a cost that I wish I didn't have to suffer through..oh well. The pain is gone. I'll just lay here...and rot...all I can do...wonder how Callie is doing...

Wait...Callie...no...no , no ,no , NO! If I'm dead she no longer has no one to take care of her! S...she's going to go on the streets , and some orphanage is going to pick her up , she'll be forced to live without me , in a place far away from all her friends , and with people that may not even love her! Or worse she'll be picked up by a pimp and live out a sad existence as a gentlewoman of the night , all because her daddy made a stupid mistake and let one of those THINGS IN!)

NO! I REFUSE! MY LITTLE GIRL NEEDS ME , SHE NEEDS HER...

"DADDDDDDDDDDDDD! CALLLLIIIIIIIIIIE!" I scream as my eyes flow open and I try to get up , only to lose my footing. My vision is filled with a horror show of metal and twisted flesh , as I slide down a hill of broken bodies , like mine. I hit the floor with my steel face , mangling my human face trapped inside even more. I scream out in pain and quickly get up , trying to tear the suit off...but...a voice makes me stop.

?: I...I don't want to die...I don't want to die...

?2: Where am I , where...

?3: My eyes...my eyes are hanging out...

?4: Pain...pain...

I hold my ears , one hand on the suit's bunny ears , and one the head's right side , underneath the golden steel , my mangled right ear resides. T...this are the voices of the guards that were lost. I look at the guards , their mangled bodies inside the suits all piled upon one another , I'm happy I can't smell , because I'm sure this whole pile would smell worse then any other thing I have even had the honor of smelling in my life.

I ...I want to help them , no I NEED to help them. But how? They're lives have been taken like mine and...wait...but...I still live , as a spirit of some kind , if I am to guess. What am I to do? I reach for the nearest hurting ghost guard , a female if I sense right , young adult , about 19 , stuffed inside a spare Chica suit . I grab the forehead , right above the eye holes where the decomposing eyeballs limply hang out. To my surprise , a shock goes through me and the suit . , the eyeballs seem to snap in place. I yelp and take a few steps back. Black ooze begins to fill the eye holes and it leaks out of the mouth.

She moans , her voice no longer talking via mind , but though mouth , as she moves the suit's beak to talk. " W...what?" She says as she slowly moves her blood stained yellow limbs , and slowly but surely she makes her out of the corpse pile. She looks at herself and then at me with amazement. I stare at myself too , specifically my hands. I feel power in me , the power to give life. I stare back at the carcass pile and smile. It's time to give gifts and right the wrongs of those damn robots...

...

Hours later...

...

It was hard work , and some took much more effort then others , but finally in the morning , the last guard was given life again. We couldn't celebrate fully as the customers came flooding in , and in fear of what they may do if they find us , we kept our mouths shut , and whisper to each other , learning each other's stories and the mistakes we made that led us here. They were tears , words of comfort , and words of gratitude , towards me mostly , thanking me for giving life back to them.

We wait and wait until twelve am , where night falls. A guard shouldn't be here to replace for me , for at least a day or so. We can hear them , sense them , up there. Our killers. Skittering around , talking , happy with their lives , while they left us to rot down here. More then likely , they're planing to kill the next sap that walks in. This...this can be not be taken down lightly , this needs to stop , this cycle of death and pain. I will make it stop. They others can sense my anger and voice their own opinions.

? : Let's just leave , we don't need to deal with them.

?2: Screw that , that killed us in cold blood , I say kill them all , let god sort them out , he'll understand!  
?3: Amen to that brother!  
?4: Kill the bots , kill the bots!

?5: We can just leave , please , there doesn't have to be no more...

Myself: No...if we leave , only more people will be lured here with the promise of a job and will more then likely die. They need to be stopped. Also , revenge may be a dishonorable practice , but after what they did...they deserve to feel our vengeance. But I can't ask you all to risk your lives to make them pay. Stay down here. I'll take care of them. I'll subdue them and then call you up...and we'll end this nightmare...together...

Most agree , some grumble ,and others just stay silent , still absorbing all of this madness of being brought back again form the depths of some sick purgatory. I make my way slowly up the stairs ,telling the others if I don't come back by the time the sixth am bell chimes , they need to run , run out the pizzeria , into the woods , and then they'll have to live out their lives as some type of processed animatronic creature. They again , agree , with little to no people disagreeing. I sigh and continue onward , to the basement door and out. The stage greets me as I look outwards into the dining area. I look through the tables and chairs , to see the kitchen door way in the back.

I hear the faint sounds of pot banging...Chica the chicken. I smile. She should be the easiest to subdue. I silently make my way to the kitchen , careful to not cause a sound , to alert the Fazs of my presence. I reach the kitchen door , and open it ever so slowly and steadily. I see Chica baking some pizza , banging some pots , just for the hell of it , if I am to guess. I smile and sneak up behind her and tap her shoulder. "What in the..."

"Remember me sugar babe?" I say before she can finish.

WHAM!  
My golden fist crashes into her metal skull and she topples like a sack of potatoes. I smile and haul her over my shoulder. Due to the spring suits overall taller and bulkier frame , it was no problem carrying her to the backstage. I tie her up , layer upon layer of rope wrapped around her , immobilizing her. I smile. One down...four to go.

And so this pattern will continue , as each and every one of those damn robots would fall to me , and be dragged back to the back stage , to the point where I and my friends were so cruelly executed. As I knock them out one by one , I can't help but notice...they have human souls too...o..of...kids. No I can't let that bother me. They still killed with intent , with hatred in their hearts and hatred burning in their eyes. They killed so many and plan to do it again. They deserve no pity.

I finish tying up the Marionette , after a full five hours of hunting this murderous kids down , I have finally captured the ring leader. I tell the others , via telepathy I guess , still not sure what to call it , to my position...it's time for revenge.

Soon they come and they , along with me surround the five. They begin to stir and their eyes meet ours , our black goo pits of eyes , filled with the same hate their eyes showed towards us , before they snuffed us out. They whimper and cry , their own eyes beginning to fill with black ooze , but their eyes are not full of hate...no...it's fear. I smile and take a step towards Foxy. The child inside SCREAMS , her voice heard to all of us. I grab her by the throat and lift her up. One of my fingers find it's way into her right eye , going through the black goo , and to her light bulb glass eye , crushing it. She screams and whimpers and black gooey tears begin to fall.

Myself: How does it feel? How does it feel to die , just like we did? In pain , in fear , alone , and no sympathy or mercy to be found!? How does it feel?

Shelly: Hurts...hurts so much...please...I...don't want to die...not a...

Myself: HOW COULD YOU? WE HAD FREINDS , LOVED ONES , FAMILIES , JUST LIKE YOU MUST HAVE , ONCE IN YOUR PATHETIC LIFE , COME ON TELL ME , WHY , WHAT WAS YOUR GOAL!?

I scream this as I dig deeper , oil and more of the chunkier black gunk dribbling from her right eye socket and down her red steel face. I feel something...wrong in her mind. A memory that feels so wrong , one that might explain her and her friends aggressive nature. I dig at it , wanting to discover the truth. When it comes loose , I feel my own memories looked at , along with all my friends , as the kids memories come flooding into our own minds...

...

(Shelly's Pov)

Fazbear's and Friends , July 16th 1983

Shelly's Birthday , four months after the bite of 83.

I wake up in...pain...I feel...dead...in my lower body , numb. I lower my hands to my lower torso , to feel blood , to feel...stab...wounds. I look around...it's blurry , so...blurry...

Dad : Time to join your brother Shelly...the one that you KILLED.

I hear my father's voice scream at me. I can't look at him fully...or...anywhere else...don't...don't know where...friends...are...blurry...hurts...

Dad picks me up by my collar. I try to scream for help , to scream for mercy , to scream for Vincent.

Dad: He was crushed in a suit's mouth..thanks to you and your friends...Shelly...how could you? I know how to make it better though...I'll make you suffer like he had...only then...will you learn your lesson and be with Nicolas...forever...

I feel my legs and arms slowly put in someplace ...metal...hurts...wires and gears tear at flesh...my flesh...blood..leaking out.

Shelly: Dad...d...please...s...sorr...y...pleas...e...stoppp...hurts...

I feel my torso forcefully shoved in , gears crushing my ribs , blood rushing to my head. My head is pushed into the suit and gears and wires push down...down on my skull...pain...pain...make it stop...please...daddy...I'm sorry ...metal...place...closing...wires...turning on...electric energy...g...gears turning...pain...more pain...blood...blood...loosing...pain...numb...so...

Numb...

...

(Victor's POV)

I scream as this memory , and the memories of the bite of 83 , and their families fill me. I let go of Shelly and stumble back. I look at her with...pity. I...I never knew that a father could do that...to her own daughter. I can see the children crying , not out of fear , no , out of what they did. We saw their lives and they saw ours. They saw how we were like them at one point , saw the people we loved and who loved us...and how they took us from them , and how we suffered just like them...they have become what they were trying to stop. They choked on their own sobs as they waited , screaming for us to end it , to end them for what they did. To have revenge...

I untie their bonds , and look every one of them in the eyes...the look back , expecting me to rip them to shred. I move in one fatal swipe , and they close their eyes , waiting for their second deaths...what they didn't expect...was my golden form embracing them in a hug as big as I can possibly muster.

Myself: I am so , so sorry for what happened to you...we never knew , no one ever knew. What happened to you was an inexcusable crime , especially to you Shelly , your own father , giving you such a cruel death. *I hug tighter , wanting to comfort them with whatever warmth this gold bunny body can provide* Don't worry , we'll all be your new family , we'll make sure nothing will ever hurt you again , we'll make you feel whole again , we'll take the pain...you can let go of the hate now , you don't have to protect or avenge yourselves anymore...

They all sob and cry , hugging me back , they scream their apologizes and whimper , unable to comprehend such kindness , shown to them , after what they did. I hold them close , as the other guards hover above us , all whispering how we will make this work , how will we make this place , one of happiness...we'll make damn sure that it does...and we will never leave them , they will never be alone , ever again.

...

End.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter ...2 I guess.

Well this is more or less , a thank you letter to all the fans who stick with me and or have been recently introduced to my poor excuses of text that some may consider a story. You have no much just seeing a SINGLE view count on my stories means to me , thank you , when I started about , oh , a year ago , I had nothing really to lose , and I thought I had nothing to gain...I was wrong. Thanks to writing stories , I met friends on the web I would have never met , people who understand me! I won't say who they are...but...you three know who you are...I love you three so much , you don't know how much it means to me when you talk to a dork like me...anyway...I was thinking of doing a story that explains what happens to FNAF 2 , 3 , and 3 , and yes they still happen in this universe...but..much differently...

So , does a full blown story explaining this new timeline of the Fazs sound good to any of you , would you like to explore a world like this more , to know how the guards forgiving the kids so early on would affect the later years of the Fazbear Enterprise? And trust me...none of you will guess the full consequences of such an action , to not only the Fazbear company , but the areas and families affected by it...

Anyway , leave your thoughts in a review , pm me , hit me up on steam (udk115v2) , and if any of you readers want to rp , or just talk..hit me up and I might provide if my schedule will permit it..;3

Anyway , goodbye , i love you all , thanks again for reading , and see you later in another story , another time...


End file.
